The Gemini
by Forever In The Fire
Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to a boarding school in Japan. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. This was not what Alfred sighed up for. USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta. Human names, high school AU.
1. I Of Blondes and Roommates

**A/N: Ok, so, here's a little explanation for… whatever this is. I **_**should**_** be working on my billion other stories. I **_**should**_** be sleeping, seeing as I started this at 2AM where I am, and found myself typing at various hours of the night over the next week. I **_**should**_** stop watching Magic Girl animes because it gives me weird ass ideas like this. I **_**should**_** stop watching Hetalia while watching said Magic Girl animes. I **_**should**_** stop watching kid cartoons(Namely Mew Mew Powers, the Winx Club, and Barbie movies.) because I'm in college and should be doing better things, like finding a goddamn job. I **_**should**_** stop thinking of story ideas, because I never finish them (Seriously, I finished one fanfiction that is not a one-shot in the last five years, and it was so bad I took it down. Then I lost the files.) I also **_**should**_** stop typing super long author notes and allow you to get to the story.**

**But I'm never gonna do any of that, because I suck. I will be going back to my other stories, when I find inspiration. Right now, I'm giving y'all a warning.**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these elven weirdos insisting he's one of them.**

**Pairings(Currently planned): USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Edelweiss, with mentions of SuFin, and onesided RusAme, one-sided Belarus/Russia.**

**Word count: 1,080 words**

**Chapter One.**

When Alfred F. Jones, the star quarterback of White Plains High, was told he was being sent to a boarding school, he knew it was going to suck. He liked being at home, where he had friends and didn't have to climb the social latter again. He liked being left alone when his parents went on their frequent business trips, which was the whole reason they were sending him away.

But, Alfred knew being sent to this boarding school was really gonna suck when he learned the name of it. Equinox Academy, in freaking Japan, which was a super long way from New York.

That was how Alfred found himself in front of the huge privet school, alone. He had already said goodbye to his parents, who had gone to Switzerland for some business meeting.

The school was obviously for the rich, Alfred could tell from the huge, beautiful wrought iron gates and the manicured lawn. There was a huge, sprawling building, the school Alfred hoped, made of a pretty white stone.

"You must be Alfred Jones," A sweet voice said, pulling Alfred out of his thoughts. He turned his eyes to a young girl stepping out from the gates. He didn't even notice her approaching him. She couldn't be more then fourteen, but she defiantly was cute with her short blonde hair and big blue-green eyes. She wore a burgundy dress Alfred was sure wasn't a part of the uniform. She was cute, but in a little kid way. Nothing that he was interested in, that was for sure. Besides, with how the girl practically oozed sugary-sweet and overly nice, it would be safe to say she more than likely had an over-protective brother, or brother-figure that would have Alfred's head if ever even thought of making a move on such a sweet girl. "I'm Lili Zwingli, I was asked to show you around."

Lili had helped Alfred navigate the halls to find the office, where he finished the last bits of paperwork and received his schedule and dorm number, as well as his key. Before she had helped him to the office, she gave him the grand tour of the campus.

"What's your dorm?" Lili asked as they walked away from the office. That was the last part of her duty, to show him to the dorm building. She said there were three dorm buildings, the Star, Moon, and Sun buildings, and that she would just be showing him his.

Alfred's eyes scanned the text at the top of the paper, looking for the dorm name. "118W Star," He read off, rubbing the back of his neck. Lili's eyes widened at the room number.

"You, uh, you got Matthew Williams as a roommate then." She stammered out, looking confused. "May I see your schedule?" Lili's confusion grew when she saw his homeroom.

She pushed it to the back of her mind, deciding to take it up with the headmaster latter. It had to be a mistake of some kind. There was no way he could get that dorm room.

o0o0o0o

Matthew Williams sat in his room, eyeing the boxes that sat there. They were so innocent, they mocked him. They just sat there, like they were saying "Oh, we're just boxes. It's not like we belong to the guy who just might or might not be your brother. Nope, we're just boxes and your personal problems are not our goddamn fault".

Matthew tried to distract himself. Instead, he decided to look up his horoscope online. He was technically a Cancer, being born the day he was, but, because of certain circumstances, the Gemini horoscopes where always the ones that worked for him.

_It takes an extraordinary person to strike your attention, Gemini, and over this period that could easily happen. It may feel like fate pulling you towards someone and you will be powerless over the attraction. You don't usually have a problem letting loose and following your heart and this isn't the time to start. Go with the flow of emotions and don't be afraid to be upfront about how you feel._

Matthew sighed as he read the horoscope. He knew exactly who the reading was talking about. It was none other than the "awesome" Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert had been Matthew's first friend at the Academy, besides Francis. Gilbert had quickly become one of Matthew's best friends as he stumbled through his first year at the privet school. Unlike the others, Gilbert didn't forget he was a part of their group. Gilbert had even helped Matthew look for his twin brother, his partner. If it wasn't for Gilbert, Matthew wouldn't have found that picture.

Gilbert had done so much to help him, and Matthew was sure the albino didn't see him as more than a friend.

It was, as Gilbert would say, unawesome.

Matthew sighed as he stood from his desk and crossed over to the door, pulling his red hoodie on as he went. He decided he needed fresh air. He would probably stop by Mr. Wang's classroom to check on a few stats and stuff.

He was surprised by what he came face to face with on the other side of his door.

o0o0o0o

Lili had insisted walking with him to his room, saying she had to speak to Matthew.

Alfred was just about to open the door when it opened on its own accord and a shocked boy his age with blonde hair slightly longer and few shades lighter than Alfred's own, with a long weird curl. Alfred stared into large purple eyes, which looked bigger due to the glasses.

"Hey, dude." Alfred grinned, apparently not understanding why the other male had seemed so shocked.

"H-hey." The boy stuttered back, still staring.

Matthew had decided to stay in the room and watch his new roommate unpack. Lili had long left, saying she had to meet up with Vash.

While unpacking, Alfred had kept up a steady stream of one-sided chatter. He would ask Matthew a question, then, without giving him a chance to answer, he would go off into something else.

o0o0o0o

Matthew learned three things while his twin unpacked.

One, Alfred was loud. Two, he was obsessed with being the hero. Three, he was loud. Four, he had no idea he had a twin. Did Matthew mention he was loud? Because Alfred was extremely loud. He was even louder than Gilbert, which was saying something.

Matthew sometimes wondered why these people seemed to gravitate towards him.


	2. II Of Meetings and Creeps

**A/N****: So, I woke up the other day, decided "hey, I'm gonna check my story stats for shits and giggles." I look at the stats and my reaction was "People read this?! Crap, now I gotta proof read T_T" Thank you guys so much for reading, though! Although, I'm still not gonna proof read, 'cause I'm lazy, lol. Although, if there's a person great with grammar that's willing to proof read, that would be much appreciated. –hinthint- (coughcoughneedabetacauseIamt olazytodothatshitmyselfcough cough)**

**In case you haven't noticed, I changed the title from **_**Of Star Signs and British Boys**_** to **_**The Gemini**_**, because while this story **_**is**_** USUK, Al and Matt's partnership, and their role, play a huge part in the plot.**

**Thanks to Baka neco-san, WinterLake25, undertakerkuroshit, FlyingMintBunny89, White-D, amichalap, psychokittenterror, Bluegoo2, RandomWriter57, and Dawnstar10K for alerting.**

**Thanks to FlyingMintBunny89, amichalap, and sweetz29094 for favoriting. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**I realized that the warning from last chapter was cut off by my own stupidity, but I had already reuploaded chapter 1 three times with minor changes, and I'm feeling lazy, so I'll just put it here.**

**Updates will be crazy. I will not give a for-sure date, and if I do, give it anywhere from one to six months after the time period I give for an actual update. Ok, you've been warned, so don't kill me when I actually update!**

**Oh, and question! Would you guys who are reading prefer short, quick updates, or long, slower updates? (Short, quick ones would take anywhere from one to two weeks, three if I am super busy with other stuff, which would range about a thousand words per chapter, maybe a little less. But the lowest I will EVER give you guys is five hundred words a chapter, and that's still probably not gonna happen because that's just lame. Long chapters would be a month or two, but they'll be about three thousand words, maybe more, and they will be slightly better with grammar. I will try to get them up at this time, but no promises. Although, this might help me get in a pattern, so let me know. Updates actually might be a regular thing with this!)**

**I realize I have to make the author notes shorter, that still isn't gonna happen. Though, hopefully, next authors note will be shorter. I think I covered everything I need for a long time.**

**Onto the story!**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these twelve weirdos insisting he's one of them.**

**Pairings (Currently planned): USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Edelweiss, with mentions of SuFin, and onesided RusAme, one-sided Belarus/Russia.**

**Word count: 1,019 words.**

**Chapter 2.**

Alfred's roommate was quite. Like, really quite. Which was a big change from the people who Alfred use to hang out with. He was use to the loud and rowdy football plays that shouted over each other at lunch and in the hallways. It was nice change not having to shout over somebody to communicate.

The plus to having Matthew as a roommate was the boy didn't mind when Alfred changed into English, tired of stumbling over the pronunciations of the Japanese language.

The American was in the middle of telling Matthew about the amazing game where he brought his team to victory when the door slammed open.

"Birdie!" The offender yelled, standing in the doorway, grinning like he was the best thing since sliced bread. "The awesome me has arrived! Did you forget mein unawesome kleinen Bruder had scheduled a meeting today?" He asked when he saw Matthew sitting on his bed, and not getting ready for this 'meeting'. That's when he noticed Alfred.

"Who is this, Birdie?" The albino asked, eying Alfred with… was that jealously?

"Name's Alfred Jones." Alfred replied. Matthew could feel the tension building in the room, ready to explode.

"Gil, Alfred is my roommate; he just got here from New York. Alfred, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, my best friend." Matthew said before anything decided to break. He had no idea why things where so tense when they just met, but he decided to break said tensions.

That seemed to do the trick, because the two started to grin at each other and start up a decent conversation. It took Matthew a moment to realize they had been sizing each other up, like wolves trying to see if they would be able to overpower each other.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._ Matthew thought to himself.

o0o0o0o

Matthew sighed as he settled in his normal chair for the first meeting of the year. Gilbert had wanted to bring Alfred along to the meeting, but Matthew explained that the American didn't know about anything. Well, as far as Matthew knew, and he was sure that Alfred would have mentioned if he knew about the Signs.

Matthew casted an eye around the room to see everyone was settling. All eleven other people were getting settled as well, which included talking to their neighbors. Gilbert sat to Matthew's right, and was talking to Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who were on his other side. While talking to the other two, Antonio was violating poor Lovino Vagaras's personal space, while the bad tempered Italian was telling his younger brother, Feliciano, off for something. On Matthew's other side, there was an empty chair for Alfred, who they still had to inform about this whole situation. Arthur Kirkland, who sat next to the empty space, was reading a book, a small collection of Shakespeare's work. Next to Arthur was Kiku Honda, who was sketching anime pictures in silence. Elizabeta Héderváry, Bella Horta, and Lili Zwingli where sitting together, talking about something. Ludwig Beilschmidt was talking to the teacher who oversaw their monthly meetings, Yao Wang. Together, this little group made up what the Academy called the astrology club, which was a cover of what really happened, because the truth was just too weird.

It was like the plot of a magic girl show, without the "cute" outfits.

Ok, sometimes with the cute outfits, if Elizabeta decided she wanted it bad enough to threaten the others with her frying pan. But that was another story for another time.

After a few minutes, Ludwig and Mr. Wang took their seats in the sloppy circle the teenagers had made out of desks.

And thus began the meeting Matthew would have been happy to skip out.

o0o0o0o

After Matthew and Gilbert had left, Alfred found himself growing bored.

He had unpacked and kinda organized all his stuff. His books where of the desk, clothes in the closet and dresser. That was good enough for him. As long as he could find them again when he needed them, he was fine with how they were at the moment.

It was because of that boredom that Alfred had decided to look around campus.

It might actually help him if he knew the campus better than what Lili showed him. Less chance of him getting lost and all that jazz.

The campus was huge and beautiful with bright green grass, uniformly cut, and a few trees. The walkway from the Star building to the school building was lined with cherry trees.

After a few hours of wandering, Alfred found himself in a small gazebo overlooking a large pond-lake thing. It was either a large pond, or a small lake. Alfred really didn't care.

_Trust my parents to pick an over-done school across the world. _Alfred thought as he watched the water. _Couldn't they pick a school in New York, or even California if they had to send me that far away? Why freaking _Japan_? What does Japan have that America doesn't?_

And poor Alfred was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice another person coming into the gazebo.

"So you're Matvey's roommate." A Russian accented voice said. Alfred turned to see the _huge_, kinda creepy boy behind him.

It took him a moment to realize the larger boy was talking about Matthew.

"Yeah, what about it?"

The Russian's creepy ass smile widened. "So, you must be his brother, and the link to his power."

Alfred eyed the boy. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dude. Matthew and I just met today. We aren't brothers."

That statement seemed to amuse the Russian to no end. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a shout.

"Ivan! Leave him alone." The albino from earlier, Gilbert, was crossing towards the gazebo. Matthew was trailing behind with a three other people.

"We will talk again, Alfred Jones." The Russian, Ivan, said, his creepy grin growing even wider, if that was possible. Then he left, leaving Alfred confused as Matthew and his friends entered.

"What the fuck just happened?" Alfred asked.


	3. III Of Explanations and Nutcases

**A/N: So, first of, thank you for reading this far! Uh, updates might go slightly slower than what I promised, because I started school again last week. (Evil, evil classes.) But I will still try to get it in that time window. (I will probably not get it in that time window.)**

**I have amazing news for you all. The awesome HeroicVal-Rye has offered to be the beta-of-epicness. Give a big round of applause to her for being so awesome.**

**So, tons of dialogue. But, I had to get explanations out of the way. And establish a plot. Thanks to Baka-neco-san, HeroicVal-Rye, undertakerkuroshit, HetaliaEarthChara, and RavenAndRobinLover for the reviews.**

**Thanks to LoveHateObsess, Corbenick, , thisisRhispeaking, HeroicVal-Rye, DreamGamer, and MoustacheMan for alerting.**

**Thanks to , undertakerkuroshit, HetaliaEarthChara, and SilentEmpress for favoriting! **

**Review, favorites, and likes are always appreciated. Hell, I even love to laugh at flames! Plus, I love the conversations that follow. The lovely, lovely conversations. So, talk to me! I'm lonely! Even if it's not a review, PMs are loved, too!**

**I have also realized that, upon abusing the word "Awesome" for Gilbert, it is completely normal for it to be like that for me. I really have to cut down on my use of awesome in my daily conversations.**

**A point Val-Rye brought up to me, Alfred and Matthew are fraternal twins. They have similar DNA, but it is not exactly the same.**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these twelve weirdos insisting he's one of them.**

**Pairings (Currently planned): USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Edelweiss, with mentions of SuFin, and onesided RusAme, one-sided Belarus/Russia.**

**Word count: 1,594**

**Chapter Three.**

Alfred found himself back in his and Matthew's room.

"Ok, so someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Alfred said as he sat on his bed.

"I believe Matthieu should explain." The blonde French dude, who had claimed Alfred's desk chair, said.

Matthew fidgeted where he sat on his own bed, next to Gilbert.

"R-right. I guess I should have explained before Gil and I left." Matthew took a breath. "Well, about seventeen, eighteen years ago, there was this group of scientists. They were working with human genes, trying to unlock and lock traits within the human genetic materials. They were trying to close off the traits that lead to things like cancers and other conditions that can be traced within the human DNA." Matthew briefly met Alfred's eyes.

"They ended up doing something else," The Spanish brunette said from his spot on the ground.

"Let Birdie speak." Gilbert frowned.

Matthew mumbled a small thank you to the albino before continuing.

"Like Antonio said, they did more than they intended." Matthew took a deep breath. "A meteor had crash landed in the ocean, close to the lab. It was carrying foreign DNA. Being people of Science, they were curious. They needed to know what would happen when the new DNA was introduced and combined with human DNA. So, they spliced the alien DNA into fifteen fetuses, over the span of three years. Some of the scientist carried the fetuses until they were born, to ensure nothing compromised the data. They had one set of twins, coming from the same donors, carried by the same scientist." Matthew looked around the room, like asking one of the other boys to pick up.

"When the children were born," Gilbert said, the most serious Alfred had ever heard the white haired teen, "the scientist discovered that fourteen of the children had access to parts of the brain that normal humans don't. The fourteen also showed powers. Each had control over one element, which was what they had in common. Different children had different powers. The twins could communicate telepathically, while one could conjure water from nowhere; one had extraordinary strength, one could always tell truth from lie, to list a few of them. Nobody knows what the fourteenth's power was."

"It was never recorded." French-dude said.

"For some reason, they were sure the children's powers was connected to the Astrological signs. We're not quite sure where they got that data, but it's true." The Spanish-dude added.

"Let me guess," Alfred said sarcastically. "All fourteen children were gathered to this school to defend the world from invading aliens and whole bunch of evil?"

The others raised an eyebrow.

Gilbert laughed. "Almost!" He grinned at Matthew. "He's sharper then I gave him credit for, though."

Alfred twitched. They obviously didn't know when he spat the plot of pretty much the majority of the Magic Girl Genre back at them. Band together, defend the world from unthinkable evils, and "fall in love" with the cute boy in class, although he had left that last part out.

"We weren't done, amigo." The Spaniard said. "Together, the children where dangerous, especially when they were so little and didn't realize what they could do. They couldn't take the powers from all of them, so they scattered them around the world, with the women who gave birth to them. They buried any evidence of the tests and closed the labs."

Matthew spoke again. "But they could take the twins' power, by separating them. So, one twin was sent with the birth mother to New York City, and the second twin was sent with the biological father, who had worked at the labs, to Ottawa, Canada. This school was founded for when it was time to bring them back together. That's why it's open for all grade levels."

"What does this have to do with what happened earlier?" Alfred demanded.

"Ivan is the thirteenth child." Gilbert said. "It's believed he is connected to the unawesome sign Ophiuchus[1]. They, the scientist, believe that he's up to something that doesn't bode well. Like maybe blowing up the planet or something equally unawesome."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but Matthew cut him off, knowing the question. "We believe you are one of the twins."

Alfred snorted. "Ok, sure." He stood up and crossed the room, speaking over his shoulder before he left. "You guys are a kind of nuts. And if thirteen of you people believe that, then you need some help."

And then he turned the knob and pulled.

And he pulled, jiggling the knob. The group watched him struggle with the door.

"It's not going to work, mon ami." French dude cautioned.

"It's just stuck. It _will _open." Alfred growled, yanking at the door.

"Gil, let him out." Matthew sighed.

Gilbert scowled. "Not until he listens to the awesome us." [2]

o0o0o0o

Matthew sighed as he leaned against the wall, watching Alfred.

The American-raised boy took it better than Matthew had expected. And he stayed a lot longer than he expected. If it had been anybody else, they would have been out the door by the time gene splicing was mentioned, yelling about crazies and requesting a dorm change. But Alfred stayed through most of it, and only made one small comment about how they were nuts.

"Alfred, we can show you we aren't nuts. Just sit back down." Matthew tried to reason. Francis and Antonio watched Alfred, waiting for him to make a move.

Alfred remained at the door, but he made no move for another chance to escape.

The boys remained silent for a moment.

"The awesome me represents the awesome Sagittarius, the archer." Gilbert said, holding his hand out, palm facing up. "Sagittarius is a fire sign." A small ball of fire appeared in his open palm. It disappeared after a nervous look from Matthew, who did _not_ want his bed set on fire again.

Alfred frowned. "I thought the element thing was introduced by Empedocles, used for the whole love and strife thing."[3] He received a few shocked looks. Matthew never would have thought the other blonde would have a clue about astrology. He just didn't look the type. Alfred simply replied to the stares by muttering something about an ex-girlfriend.

"Oui, Empedocles did introduce the elements into astrology, but it a trait we have." Francis said as he twirled a pen lazily. "We can't explain it, and the scientists never felt the need to tell us why."

Just for the sake of trying to convince Alfred they weren't short a few marbles, Francis and Antonio stated their signs, Capricorn and Scorpio, along with their elements. Francis used his powers as the representation of Capricorn, an Earth sign, to make the rose he kept in his pocket for God knows what reason bloom.

Matthew kept silent about his sign. Alfred already had enough with the "hey, we just met you, and this is completely insane, but you're the thirteenth member of our group, you have a long lost twin, and when you meet up with him, you're going to have these weird powers! Help us defeat that scary Russian that was creeping on you earlier, because he just might be trying to destroy the earth?" Matthew was sure he didn't need the whole "Hey, I'm said long lost twin, and now we're going be sharing a room together. Did I mention that we're related, despite this is the first time we came face-to-face since we were about three years old?"

"Forget what I said earlier." Alfred said. Matthew felt hope bloom. He believed them! He just might help them with Ivan! "You guys are completely insane."

Matthew felt that hope being crushed.

o0o0o0o

"I have no idea what special effects you guys used for that fire ball and the rose thing, but this is insane." Alfred said, running a hand through his hair. "And there's no way I can be this Gemini, other half of the Gemini, whatever. First off, you said he went to NYC. I'm from White Plains, which is in Westchester, New York. Second off, my mother is not a scientist. She's a CFO for Jones Incorporated. She worked for the company for twenty years, which is longer than I've been alive. And, I'd think I'd know if I had a brother. I don't."

Alfred swung the door open, now that it was free from whatever had been jamming it. He refused to believe it was Gilbert. No way the guy could ever do something like that. It was impossible. It _had_ to be some sort of special effect like they used in movies and stuff.

"Alfred, wait!" Matthew called out.

"Let him be, Birdie. You weren't much better when you found out," Alfred heard Gilbert say before the door slammed shut.

Alfred had no idea where he was going, but he just started walking. He had to get away from the room of nuts.

That was how the American found himself lying on one of the perfectly manicured lawns of the Academy.

Alfred had to admit, he knew there was going be something off with this school. It _did_ have a fruity name like Equinox Academy. But, Alfred had thought the off bit was going be coming from the school or staff, not having insane students. Or was it this school that caused them to descend into madness? Gilbert had said Matthew wasn't much better when he found out. Had Matthew been completely sane, and the others just pulled him into this?

"This place is crazy." Alfred whispered to himself.

**[1] "Stephen Schmidt in 1970 introduced Astrology 14, a system with additional signs based on the constellations of Ophiuchus and Cetus.**

**In 1995, Walter Berg introduced his 13-sign zodiac, which has the additional sign of Ophiuchus. Berg's system has been well received in Japan after having his book was translated by radio host Mizui Kumi (****水井久美****) in 1996."**

**~Wikipedia, Sidereal and tropical astrology. I know, Wikipedia is not the best, nor the most reliable source, but it's fast and easy. And, if you have yet to figure it out, I'm lazy. And busy. So, Wikipedia is my best friend right now. I'm using Berg's thirteen sign zodiac, so you guys don't have to worry about Cetus popping up anywhere. It's already confusing enough with fourteen magical people.**

**[2] Gilbert, as Sagittarius, has control over fire and heat. Using his awesome powers, he heated up the air around the door. Things tend to expand when exposed to heat, wood included. By expanding the door, he's making it stick. This is a common problem I have with my own back door in the summer. I swear that piece of wood hates me. Yes, inanimate objects are able to hate. I should know, a lot of things hate me.**

**[3] "Empedocles, a fifth century BC Greek philosopher, identified Fire, Earth, Air, and Water as elements. He explained the nature of the universe as an interaction of two opposing principles called love and strife manipulating the four elements, and stated that these four elements were all equal, of the same age, that each rules its own province, and each possesses its own individual character. Different mixtures of these elements produced the different natures of things. Empedocles said that those who were born with near equal proportions of the four elements are more intelligent and have the most exact perceptions."**

**~Wikipedia, Astrological sign.**


	4. IV Of Training and Phone Calls

**A/N: Sorry, I've been super busy with… stuff. Which is mostly procrastinating on my schoolwork, along with doing other things, like actually doing my work. It took me way too long to get this typed up. Anyways, I hope this chapter answers any remaining questions you guys have.**

**So, really long chapter. You like you or you like? Hehe.**

**Thank you to the Guest, , insanelaughtler, Epic Hero Laugh, and Libby16 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to AzamiBlossom, Kol-ingHetalian, Nekogoro-chan, and The Gothic Angel's Kiss for the favorites.**

**Thank you to AzamiBlossom, Kol-ingHetalian, Libby16, Nekogoro-chan, SummieBee567, The Gothic Angel's Kiss, Zemmno, floraida, insanelaughtler, Epic Hero Laugh, and P3ace9797 for the alerts.**

**Thank you to HeroicVal-Rye for beta and putting up with my horrible grammar and empty-headed blunders. She like deserves a freaking award or something.**

**As always, Review, favorites, and likes are appreciated. I love to hear what you guys think. I want your input, because you guys are even more awesome then Prussia! Yeah, you're just that awesome.**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these twelve weirdos insisting he's one of them.**

**Pairings (Currently planned): USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Edelweiss, with mentions of SuFin, and onesided RusAme, one-sided Belarus/Russia.**

**Word count: 2,181**

**Chapter 4.**

Alfred played with the hemming of his blazer as the teacher continued the lesson. He could feel the entire class watching his every move, the teacher, Mr. Wang, glancing at him every so often. Hell, even Matthew was watching him, waiting for his reaction.

The class of 3-S was tiny, six students in total. The secretary in the office had said it was an elite class. Alfred knew he had a decent GPA, a 4.0 [1], but he didn't think it was enough to get him in an elite class in Japan. Wasn't Asia supposed to be full of super-smart people? So wouldn't his 4 be like average for them or something? Or was the average higher? Anyways, he was sure there were people more suited to be in this elite class.

Alfred glanced around the room. There were nine desks in the room, which, with the small class-size, made sense. Matthew was seated in the back with an angry looking boy that had this weird curl. In the seats in front of them where two girls, one with short sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes, and the other with light brown hair and the handle of a frying pan sticking out of her bag. Alfred had been put in the front row, with two other boys. At the edge of the row, a Japanese boy sat, doodling weird little creatures, some of which Alfred recognized from different animes, while he took notes. Beside him was a boy with messy blonde hair that Mr. Wang had called Arthur.

Emerald green met sky blue for a brief moment. The blonde raised an enormous eyebrow and Alfred was instantly distracted from his eyes, turning attention on those freaky eyebrows. They were freaking huge!

"Jones," Mr. Wang called, startling Alfred out of his eyebrow-watching. "Since you seem to know all this already by the way you're staring at Mr. Kirkland, what is Isaac Newton's second law of motion, aru?"

Alfred felt heat rising to his face when he realized that he had been caught staring at Arthur, forgetting that even the teacher had been staring at him for a while. Said blonde seemed relieved that Alfred's creepy staring-at-his-eyebrows had an end put to, and he had been embarrassed by a question that he probably didn't know. The twat hadn't been paying attention, after all.

"Newton's second law of motion is that the acceleration a of a body is parallel and directly proportional to the net force acting on the body, is in the direction of the net force, and is inversely proportional to the mass of the body[2]. The equation comes out to force equals mass times acceleration, or F equals M times A." The American said, as if he was reciting it from being pounded in his head.

The room fell silent as everybody stared at him. Alfred looked around the room as he felt every single eye, once again, settle on him.

"What?" Alfred asked, confused as to why they seemed so surprised he knew Newton's Second Law of Motion.

o0o0o0o

Alfred felt uncomfortable, once again. Apparently, all three of the S classes had PE together, because they were just that damn special.

And apparently, they had a special gym in the wooded area on campus, because they were more special than the other classes and they needed their own gym.

If this somehow lead back to the whole Gemini thing Matthew and his crazy friends where talking about yesterday, then Alfred was going to scream. Then he was going to call his parents, business trip in Switzerland or not, and demand he be transferred back to New York, or at least the United States, because this place was insane with its insane people and their insane ideas and their insane sucking him into this crazy-assed cult.

Yes, Alfred was one hundred percent sure this was a cult they had going on here, if their talks of meetings was anything to go by. If Alfred went with this crazy Gemini thing, the next thing he's know is that he'd end up brainwashed and in group suicide.

Yes, he was completely sure this was going to end up in a group suicide.

No, he had not been watching too many movies and television shows about cults and their crazy leaders who promised them release from their earthly prisons and freedom and a spot in heaven. Or something like that.

Anyways, Matthew was the one that showed Alfred to the gym. They had to take a thin, creepy path through the heavily wooded forest.

Alfred ended up clinging to Matthew through the walk to the gym, because that was the set up to a ton of horror/slasher films Alfred had seen. The handsome protagonist walking through heavy woods, with his slightly less handsome friend, when a ghost or demons or a masked murderer burst out and hacks them to tiny pieces!

And that could totally happen in real life!

When Alfred and Matthew arrived to the small building, located in a fair sized clearing, and changed into their gym uniforms in the small changing rooms, they found twelve other people waiting for them.

Alfred was surprised to see Mr. Wang there. He thought the guy was just a science teacher.

Eleven students, not including him and Matthew, and three of these said students where Matthew's crazy friends from yesterday.

God, this was the rest of the people who believed this whole "We're genetically altered kids with specially powers that allied against that weird Russian kid".

o0o0o0o

Matthew dragged Alfred into joining the group of _special_ people, and he didn't mean "special" as people had special powers. That when Mr. Wang started assigning their stations. Gilbert, the angry kid, Lovino, and an airheaded looking kid, Feliciano, where sent outside for "Target practice". The blonde girl from his class, Bella, and Lili where sent to work on acrobatics together. The girl with the frying pan, Elizabeta, was sent with the Asian kid from their class, Kiku, and Antonio to work on obstacles. Francis was sent with a blonde German-looking kid, Ludwig, for strength training. That left Matthew, Alfred and Arthur.

"Matthew, Alfred," Mr. Wang said, "You two will be working on unlocking your powers, aru. Arthur is going to help you." And then they were left in the middle of the gym and the teacher went to assist the training teenagers.

"Come along," Arthur said. Alfred nearly squealed when he heard the British accent. Alfred loved British TV shows, especially Doctor Who.

Arthur led the other blondes to an area that had mats laid out.

o0o0o0o

Alfred still, somehow, did not believe their story. Matthew groaned slightly as he watched Alfred and Arthur argue over the matter.

Their period of PE was almost over, and they spent most of the period sparing. The use of their elemental, and other, powers was instinctual. You just _knew_ how to do it when you _needed_ to, and then went from there to master it. So, they had tried sparring.

Which somehow lead to this argument, Matthew still wasn't completely sure how this started off.

He was sure, however, that Alfred started it. With some snippy comment about special effects.

"You know, if you don't believe us," Arthur said, "Just ask your parents. They'll confirm everything."

Arthur didn't give Alfred a chance to reply, walking off as the period ended.

o0o0o0o

Alfred sat on his bed, playing with his phone. Matthew was out with Gilbert, leaving the American alone. Arthur's words rang in his head. "If you don't believe us, just ask your parents."

"They won't know," Alfred told himself. "They'll see how crazy these people are and they'll take me out of here." With that, Alfred pressed the 3 button, which was the speed dial for his mother.

The phone rang... And rang... Alfred was about to give up when she answered.

"Alfred? Is something the matter?" Her voice was worried; he could hear rustling of papers is the background as she, most likely, put something down. Alfred found himself missing the times he had as a child, where when he was feeling upset, she would put aside her mountains of paperwork and they would curl up on the couch together with a cup of her homemade hot chocolate, made from a recipe she had gotten from a friend in Belgium, and they would talk until he fell asleep. They continued this as he got older, without the curling up together. They would sit together on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and talk about everything under the sun.

"Mom," Alfred said, "I want to come home. This place is insane, and I just want to come home."

"Alfred, what's the matter?" The worry in her voice increased. That was all the proof Alfred needed. She was his mother, biological, birth, everything. She wouldn't care so much if he was just a simple experiment that grew too powerful to contain that they had to shut down the program. "What happened, Alfie?"

Alfred found himself telling her everything, the words just coming out. He told her everything from the creepy Russian kid, to his roommate and his friends that claimed they were science experiments gone wrong due to alien DNA that had been spliced into them before they were born, and even that weird British kid with the huge eyebrows that was using some weird ass special effects to make these really sharp waves of air that could actually cut things, but didn't harm him. She listened to everything he said, quietly.

"And it's just insane. Please, let me come home." Alfred ended, pleading. He had enough of this insane school.

"Alfie, I'm sorry." She said, and Alfred felt his heart sink. "They're telling the truth, Alfie. I should have told you before you left for Japan. Nineteen years ago I worked in a laboratory. I'm so sorry you had to learn the truth like that. I should have told you."

"But you… How long have you worked at the company?" Alfred stuttered. So, she did lie to him. His whole life was a lie. He was just some experiment that had gotten out of control.

"I worked for Jones Incorporated for twenty years, just like I have always told you." She told him. He could hear the regret in her voice. "That's how I met your fathers. Both your biological father and your step-father. I worked with Vincent, that's your biological father, in the Science labs of Jones Incorporated. After the Signs project ended, I moved to a different branch of the company. But, Alfie, I never lied to you. You are my son; both you and Matthew are my sons. You two are my flesh and blood." There was a muffled thud and Alfred heard his father, step-father he reminded himself, shout something that sounded like "Mary, where's my tie?" His mother shouted something back, muffled by her hand. "Look, Alfie, I have to go. But I love you, Alfred Freedom Jones, never forget that."

"I love you too, mom." Alfred mumbled, trying to absorb everything.

"Tell Yao Wang I said hello." He could hear the smile in her voice. He smirked to himself to himself slightly. Same old mother; could never pass up a chance to socialize, even if it was like a gazillion miles away. He would never be able to picture her in some lab in a white coat with test-tubes and chemicals. He always pictures scientists as shut-ins that hid away in their labs, slaving away with their weird projects and experiments, never smiling [3]. Far off from his always-smiling, bubbly mother. "I think he was stationed at the Academy."

Alfred chuckled at his mother. "Yeah, mom. He's my homeroom teacher." She squealed really loudly and started off on a tangent about something or another. There was a crash from her end of the line and a shout of "Mary, I can't find my shoes" could be heard.

She sighed. "I really gotta go now, Alfie. Don't forget I love you, ok?"

"Love you, too, mom." Alfred smiled again.

"Say hello to Matthew for me," she said as more papers rustled on the other line. "Both of you boys should come over during break! Then you can visit Vincent, I mean your biological father in… Canada!" She paused before naming the country, as if she forgot where her other son lived. They exchanged goodbyes and Alfred sighed as he sunk against his pillows, trying to absorb all this… kind of new information.

So they weren't complete nutcases, but what about that thing with that Ivan kid? That was insane!

Sure, he was kinda creepy. But that did not mean he was trying to take over or destroy the world.

Alfred crossed over to the opened window and looked out. Ivan just happened to be walking towards the entrance of the dorm, living on the floor above them.

Ivan grinned up at him. "Privet, comrade." He greeted. Alfred twitched. Ok, maybe he was trying to take over the world with his commie ways.

**[1]- Alfred has AP/honors classes, which sets his GPA scale at a 5. A 4 average would be a B with AP classes. I like to think of America/Alfred as secretly smart, especially with things like Science and Math, but acts totally dumb. But that might be my bias American opinion. Alfred also sucks at English, in my opinion. Another little headcannon of mine is he isn't the best at English.**

**[2] "Second law: The acceleration a of a body is parallel and directly proportional to the net force F acting on the body, is in the direction of the net force, and is inversely proportional to the mass m of the body, i.e., F = ma."**

**~Wikipedia, Newton's laws of motion. Yes, I basically just copied it into the paragraph with a bit of cleaning to make it look pretty, but I don't understand Science, or Physics, so my explanation would be "You throw the thingy, it moves. If you throw it harder, it moves faster. The end." The only reason I remember F=M*A is because it's, well, FMA, the abbreviation of Fullmetal Alchemist. Yes, my Physic-loving friends would so kick my ass if they actually read my Hetalia fics (Which, lucky for me and my lovely ass, they don't.). I also don't know what they teacher in Japanese science, so I'll stick to Newton's Laws of Motion. I mean, I have learned about Scientists from other countries, and its one big Sciencey community, so why not?**

**[3] Funny story about this line. So I was innocently typing my story, and I remember something my friend said to me while we were walking to a building on campus together. So, she's a science major and we were heading off to the Science building (duh) because she had I believe General Chemistry II or something like that and I had Geography: Developing Worlds, which was located in the same building. When I told her I had Geography in that building she said something along the lines of "They need to stop putting other classes in the Science building. We science people don't like other people." (And here I thought I was the antisocial one…). So, I just had to put in the unsocial-scientist thing.**


	5. V Of files and fights

**A/N: Hey there! It's been about two months, but good news! I come baring the next chapter of The Gemini! Yay! Ok, a lot of back story for the Signs project, that kinda is not needed, bit more of Alfred's thoughts. It's a bit filler-ish until the end of the chapter. Personally, I think the beginning is a bit boring. We move forward in the story-line a step (I'm sorry this is taking so long…). But, it's a chapter and chapters are good.**

**So, I put my Tumblr URL on my profile is anybody is interested. If you get bored of waiting for the next chapter, you can just bug me there because that's the most likely place I'll be procrastinating on. **

**I had actually been planning the whole tattoo-like-birthmark thing from the first chapter; I actually couldn't figure a way to slip it in there. So, it makes its appearance now. Sorry if it looks kinda thrown in.**

**I so did not steal any major plotlines from Final Fantasy VII. Nope. Of course I did not steal the whole "mother" thing from Sephiroth. –Very bad lie-**

**Thanks to insanelaughtler, Flamingspain, , Undertakerkuroshit, and Epic Hero Laugh for the reviews!**

**Thanks to roxassoul, Zingfox, inu001, xXguiltyXx, Bowbowbow, Flamingspain, That-One-Nerd-Person, northwest territories, Pengwens, and ayerinslett for the alerts.**

**Thanks to Stardust98, xXguiltyXx, That-One-Nerd-Person, Hatora Tomoen, Daffodil Moon, and Pengwens for the favorites.**

**Big hugs to Heroic Val-Rye for editing.**

**Summary: Alfred F. Jones had been a normal teenager. He went to a normal high school, was the star football player, and had normal friends. Then his parents decided to send him to this weird-ass boarding school. There his life changes and he learns he has magical powers and a twin brother. Not only does he have to deal with a new school, but also these twelve weirdos insisting he's one of them.**

**Pairings (Currently planned): USUK, PruCan, Spamano, GerIta, Edelweiss, with mentions of SuFin, and onesided RusAme, one-sided Belarus/Russia.**

**Word count: 2,088**

**Chapter Five.**

Matthew seemed surprised at his words. It was like he expected to do much more arguing to get Alfred on his side. If it hadn't been for his mother - their mother, Alfred had to remind himself - he would have.

"You mean you believe us about everything?" He blinked owlishly, as if that was something _he_ couldn't believe.

Alfred shrugged. "I guess. I mean, Mom even confirmed it." He glanced at his supposed twin brother. "She says hi by the way." He closed his science book, starting the get tired of the weird little characters that filled the pages. He had taken to writing translations in the margins, to make studying easier for him. "Although, I'm still kinda creeped out by the whole twin thing."

Matthew gave a small smile. "Understandable." He paused for a second before speaking again. "You should come to the meeting on Friday and meet the rest of the Signs. I mean, you met them in gym class, but you didn't actually get to _meet_ them."

Alfred, for some reason, found himself agreeing to attend this meeting

o0o0o0o

That Thursday, Alfred found himself in their room after school. He was alone, standing in front of the small mirror Matthew kept for the mornings, his white school shirt partially unbuttoned. He lightly touched the tattoo-looking birthmark on his collar bone. Emily, the girl he used to date that had been super into astrology, had proclaimed it was the symbol of the Gemini, the Twins.

Alfred thought back to the gym class he shared with the other supposed Signs. He had seen a few with marks, on their hands, necks, or legs. If the others had them, they were covered by their clothing.

Alfred sighed, still not knowing exactly what to think. He had no reason to deny this insanity. Even his mother confirmed it. It was still _completely_ insane. Who would ever think that something that could have come straight out of a book or something would come and drag him into its twisted plot?

Not to mention the whole twin thing. Why would his mother not tell him about Matthew, not even in passing? Having a twin was something you kind of needed to know about.

He sighed as he buttoned up his shirt and plopped down on his own bed.

Alfred stared at the files that rested on his desk from his spot on his bed. It was the file on what had become the Signs project, with another file detailing the subject of the Gemini, of him and Matthew. Mr. Wang had given him the files, well copies of the files, his second morning for him to read. Apparently, all of them had read their own files.

Alfred had actually been putting off reading the files. There had already been so much thrown at him that demanded his attention. Plus, they had tons of work for class, because they were apparently the "Elite class" and they had standards to uphold, so they had to take super advanced courses.

But Alfred had done the load already, a good amount done during lunch with the help of Matthew, and he had no reason to put reading the file off.

So he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed that damned file that was mocking him. Photocopies of neatly typed reports started back up at him.

_Project SIGNS Report_

_DATE: 15, February 1996_

_During the study of the human genes, trying to unlock new potentials within the human race, we were presented with alien DNA from the meteorite that crashed in the Pacific Ocean._

_The project is led by Dr. Romulus Vargas and Dr. Alaric Beilschmidt, and the team consists of Dr. Yao Wang, Dr. Aelius Vargas, Dr. Alida Beilschmidt, Dr. Svetlana Braginski, Dr. Maria Asta, Dr. Anne Kirkland, Dr. Bruno Carriedo, Dr. Alicia Fernandez-Carriedo, Dr. Anja Zwingli, Dr. Vincent Williams, Dr. Charles Bonnefoy, Dr. Isabelle Allard, Dr. Sakura Honda, Dr. Dana Horta, Dr. Eva Héderváry, and Dr. Mary Gates._

_We will be conducting a thorough investigation of the alien DNA. We will also be testing how the alien DNA reacts when spliced with human DNA. Dr. Vargas Senior theorizes that the alien DNA, labeled EQX for future reference, will unlock hidden potentials within the human DNA and expand the gene pool. Dr. Williams theorizes that the human DNA will reject the slice of integrated EQX and nothing will happen. The rest of the sixteen scientists are spilt between these two theses or their own fall somewhere in between. I theorize that Dr. Vargas is correct in his theory._

_We aim to start splicing EQX samples with human DNA within the next three months._

_Report made by Dr. Mary Gates._

Gate had signed underneath her name and Alfred felt his breath catch. He knew that signature, he had seen it many, many times. He had seen it signed on report cards and fieldtrip slips and notes to excuse him from class or school. The only thing that had changed was the last name. Instead of "Jones", it was "Gates", blaring up at him in all its elegance. It was mocking him, reminding him of exactly his mother said. How, in a way, she had lied to him, without lying to him. Omission was a form of lying, as far as he was concerned. She could have told him, she should have told him, but she didn't.

And now he was reading her reports from the time she so thoughtfully forgot to tell him about.

He loved his mother, nothing could stop that. She raised him, but there were certain things he should have known. A lot of things he should have known. For one, he should have known about Matthew. He should have had the option of meeting his _twin_ brother before he was stuck in the same room as the Canadian.

He flipped through a few of the reports. There were a few spots that were blacked out; from what Alfred could make out they were references to other projects, projects they didn't want the Signs to know about.

The splicing had been delayed until they could finish mapping EQX. But, after long, EQX-S1 was spliced and Dr. Allard carried the first child. Allard was the biological mother, with Dr. Bonnefoy the biological father. Dr. Beilschmidt was the next to carry a child, followed by Dr. Fernandez-Carriedo and Dr. Braginski.

The child with EQX-S2 was born, premature, making Gilbert the first Sign child. Francis was born next.

Gilbert was also the first one to show powers, nearly burning down the nursery.

The file ended with the plans to end the program, with the children growing too powerful to keep together.

On the back of the file, there were two pictures attached. One was of the scientists, all together. It only took Alfred a moment to find his mother. She was standing in the front, grinning at the camera. She had her arm slung around the shoulders of the guy next to her, who was giving a small smile. She looked almost the same. Her hair was longer, but it was the same soft golden that he always knew. The other picture where of the fifteen of them. Gilbert had to be at least four in the picture and Lili, the youngest, was only a few months old. They were arranged into three neat little rows, the oldest children in the back and the youngest propped up in the front. Alfred spotted him and Matthew, standing in between Arthur and Lovino, holding hands as they stared forwards. They looked like the creepy twins that haunted horror movies.

Alfred grabbed the next folder and was about to open it when the door opened. Matthew entered with Gilbert following close behind. They both looked like they were blushing slightly, causing Alfred to raise an eyebrow.

"We got added to the patrol schedule." Matthew stated as he grabbed his hoodie. "We're supposed to be out with Arthur tonight."

"Luddy stuck you with Artie? I pity you both that you got the stick in the mud for your first patrol." Gilbert made this weird noise that sounded like hissing.

Alfred followed Matthew's example and grabbed an old hoodie and followed the two other boys out of the room. Gilbert had to talk to Mr. Wang, so he decided to walk to the main building, where they were meeting with Arthur, with the twins.

"What's with the patrol?" Alfred asked as they walked down the path towards the main building.

"It's something we do once a month." Matthew explained.

"To make sure Ivan isn't planning anything unawesome in the woods." Gilbert added.

"He hasn't yet, not that we have found, but the woods would be the best place to hide something." Matthew said. "None of the regular students are allowed in the forest. Technically, we aren't supposed to be either, but Class S has special permission from Head Master Vargas. Special projects, the fact we have to let certain people near harmful chemicals." Matthew sent a small look at Gilbert, who looked innocent. "The patrol isn't supposed to happen for another week, but we heard from Ivan's roommate, Ravis, that he's been acting weirder and have been disappearing into the forest. We thought it would be best to check it out sooner rather than later."

They reached the main building and Gilbert ran off and Alfred soon found himself in the same forest they had their gym building in.

They started by walking the perimeter of the forest, slowly spiraling in.

They were towards the center of the forest when Alfred noticed it. Some trees had deep gouge marks, like something attacked it with a sharp instrument. Other's where blown clear in half.

"Uh, guys, what happened to the trees?" He called out hesitantly. Matthew and Arthur froze and began looking around, like they were seeing the trees and their marks for the first time.

Arthur touched one of the trees.

"That's what Ivan had been doing. He's practicing with his Dark Matter, his ability."

As soon as those words made their way out of the Brit's mouth, the ground exploded in a flurry of dirt and dark… stuff. And standing a few feet away from the blast was Ivan, hand still outstretched.

Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand as they stumbled away, barely getting out of the way of joining the ground in being blown to bits. Arthur had gracefully flipped out of the way, using his sway over the air to help him make the jump.

"Call Ludwig and inform him about this," The Brit said before he dashed towards Ivan, hoping to distract him from the powerless twins.

Alfred chanced a glance at Matthew. The teen was frozen in place.

Matthew tightened his grip on Alfred's hand as Arthur was thrown back into a tree from another wave of dark matter.

Alfred squeezed back as Ivan began to walk towards the battered blonde.

"Stop." The twins spoke together. They had whispered it, but it was like the wind grabbed the words and amplified it. Ivan froze and turned towards them.

"Looks like I'm a bit too late to stop you two from unlocking your powers. Mother will not be happy about this. Oh well, none of you will be able to defeat me." He smiled this creepy-ass smile. As if to prove his point, Ivan sent a dark matter wave their way.

Alfred had no clue what happened. One minute, they were standing a few feet in front of Ivan, but the next, they were in front of Arthur. Ivan turned to face them again, frowning.

"You will become one with Ophiuchus, da?" He asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"No fucking way," Alfred growled. Alfred didn't have to look to know Matthew was nodding in agreement with him.

Ivan frowned and sent another blast at them.

In sync, they raised the hand that wasn't connecting them. Alfred felt his fingers blister and burn slightly, very slightly, as the dark matter made contact, but after a minute that big blob of dark matter that had been hurtled at them disappeared.

Alfred didn't know how, but with a flick of their wrist, the set of twins sent the blast right back at them. Ivan just took it, but his grin widened.

"Interesting." He said with a giggle. "Very interesting." And then he was gone.

Alfred dropped Matthew's hand. "What the fuck just happened?"

Arthur stood from where he was watching, using the tree as support. "It seems like you two unlocked your powers."


End file.
